Attack on Sesshomaru
by Inumaru101
Summary: Sesshomaru who is 13 in this fic was out wondering uncharted territories was attacked by a demon who was out for revenge on his father
1. The Fight

_**Disclaimer:**_ This is based off of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing except for the character I created.

_**Warning:**_ Child gets attacked by an adult.__

_**Background Information:**_ This is set about 500 years before Inuyasha, before the feudal era. This is set in feudal Japan, Sesshomaru is about 13 in this and his mother and father are still together.

_**Thesaurus:**_

**Dog demon: **a demon with supernatural strength that usually has silver hair and golden eyes. They have claws and fangs like their canine counterparts. They usually have some kind of markings that represent their heritage, and usually have elfin type ears (pointed tips). Some can be poisonous in nature but not all are. (The main characters in this are dog demons)

**TaiYoukai:** Translated means Great Demon. A very powerful demon, one that is all powerful

**Inu**: dog

**Hakama:** Japanese style pants

**Mokomoko-sama**: a fur pelt like thing that extends from the dog demons, it also a part of their true forms. It is fur that extends from their body. When Sesshomaru is older (only in this story, he normally has it from near birth) he has one that he had wrapped around his shoulder. InuTaisho has two on each of his shoulders Sesshomaru's mother has one that she keeps wrapped around her chest

**Pauldron** armor that is for the shoulder and the arm

**Vambrace**: old style armor that is used to protect the arm

**Obi:** Sash that is tied around one's waist

**Chapter 1: **The Fight

The day was marvelous; birds chirping, leaves blowing playfully in the wind, animals out of their burrows and the forest alive with color, a day of true beauty on a beautiful feudal afternoon. On this beautiful sunny majestic afternoon one couldn't resist the temptation to wonder around unseen and unexplored territories. A young demon boy that looked to be about thirteen years of age, but was actually over a century and a half years old, did just that and was journeying through the wilds that was just on the edge of his father's territory. This young boy was a beautiful individual to look upon, not some ghastly abominable beast that many think when they hear the term demon, he was far from that. He has long flowing gorgeous locks of sliver that run just below his waist, ears that were pointed much like an elf's compared to a normal human, beautiful amber eyes that were like molten windows to the young boy's soul, eyes that betrayed the boy by showing every emotion the young boy tried to suppress. He had a perfect lithe body with a bit of muscle from sword and battle technique training. On this body he had a blue crescent moon that adorned the center of his forehead, two twin magenta stripes that marked both his cheeks, a red stripe to his eyelids, and two magenta stripes on both of his wrists, all of these are natural markings to the child alabaster skin. At the end of the boy's fingers were not finger nails but pointed, sharp claws that could befall a tree in half with one stroke. Behind his perfectly, but childish lips rested deadly fangs that could administer poison that was very lethal to any. This beautiful perfection of a child was a top of the line, highly bred dog demon that was even named after perfection, his name was Sesshomaru. He is the heir to the throne of the Western Lands of Japan that his father rules over. He also has super sensitive hearing and sense of smell, one that would rival any animal on the planet. So sharp that he can smell or hearing things, even see things, from miles away.

The angelic child called Sesshomaru was garnished in a beautiful white silk kimono with a touch of red on the sleeves and shoulder, a red that was marked with three hexagonal shaped patterns with white flowers in the middle of each, white traditional Japanese style pants and black leather skinned boots. He was out wondering his father's lands with no true destination in mind other than to soothe his natural canine curiosity of the unknown territory.

Sesshomaru wondered the forest that he had entered a while back and comes across a beautiful clearing that was somehow calling to him. He looks around real quick, scenting the air to see if any demons lurked around. Finding no threats, Sesshomaru stepped into the massive clearing that could hold even his father in his true form, which was a gigantic dog that was bigger than an average modern day skyscraper. He then lifts his sensitive nose to the air once again and sniffs the area around him, exploring the place with his nose. He can smell all the animals that surround him, the plants that grow beneath his feet, and even the air as it blows softly in his face.

While the pup was scenting the air something big scurried in the underbrush downwind on the boy. It makes no noise, for it knows how sensitive the boy's hearing is. It creeps in the shadows watching his prey waiting for just the right moment to pounce.

Suddenly out of nowhere something big and strong crashed through the trees into the clearing heading straight for the adolescent boy from behind. Sesshomaru, with lightning fast reflexes heard the demon charge from the trees and immediately jumped out of the line of attack so as not to be split in two. Unfortunately Sesshomaru wasn't fast enough as the demons claws raked across the boys arm rendering it a bloody and useless mess. Sesshomaru clutched his useless limb to himself while squinting his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. He starts growling as he opened his eyes and looked up from his right arm wondering who would dare to challenge him. As he spotted his attacker he was caught by surprise. He was expecting a low level demon but the being in front of him was actually a high end, very powerful panther demon.

Sesshomaru knew he didn't stand a chance in a fight with the panther demon, but was no coward to back down from a fight. He released his arm, put on a cold mask that showed no emotions, showed no pain, and readied his one useful arm. He called forth his very lethal poison that he was born with into his claws. He made eye contact with the panther demon's stark yellow eyes as he bared his teeth and brandished his claws. He knew from training to never show fear and never back down. He knew from previous encounters to never show an opponent your back and always to be on your guard. If you can help it let them make the first move and study their moves, don't let them get the upper hand. Sesshomaru knew much about combat but he was still young and very prideful. He had learned much but he was also very stubborn and was always too prideful to know when to give up, much like his father, and would never call for help. He knew the demon was many times his superior. Sesshomaru also knew that even if he were to call out for help it would be in vain, for he was nowhere near his home.

The demon watched the child ready for a fight. He himself was thirsty for the blood of this one particular child. The son of the bane of his existence, the one who got in the way of his plans and he would undoubtfully be his father's undoing. He had once been friends with the Inu no Taisho; the boy's father, the Dog General, his enemy. The panther had a very large build as he had long black hair that he kept tied into a top knot, and a red paw print that adorned the center of his forehead. He was many feet taller than the small adolescent before him. He wore a black and dark red kimono with a red collar and a yellow sash tied around his waist. He wore no armor as one of his caliber should, but he was too confident in himself to ever wear such a garment. His pants were as black as his hair and he wore the same type of boots Sesshomaru did. His yellow feline eyes were narrowed as he glared at the kid he was opposing.

Both demons stood facing each other, watching the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. One towered over the other, while the other stared unmoving and strong, not allowing the pain of the injured arm known.

Finally Sesshomaru grew tired of just staring at his opponent and wanted action. He raised his one good clawed hand, it emitting a faint green glow, high into the air and rushed towards the cat hoping to land a poisonous slash. The cat snorted at the boy's sad attempt at an attack and easily dodged the kid. He jumped over Sesshomaru's head with a flip as the dogs claws came rushing down. Before the boy could right himself the panther sent a broad fist towards the kid's ribs, landing a painful blow that sent the boy half way across the clearing. A tree stopped Sesshomaru's flight with a loud crack as bones broke. Sesshomaru hit the tree then slid to the ground with a thud. He immediately tried to get back up but the blow had knocked the wind from him and it was hard to breathe. He started coughing violently and noticed blood start to stain the ground in front of him. He looked up from behind his bangs to look at his rival.

With an ear splitting yowl, the black cat demon lunged for the small boy that stood crouched before him with blood dripping from his chin. Sesshomaru tried to stand up properly to keep fighting but was unsuccessful. The panther reached down and grabbed the boy by his neck and punched him so hard he flew across the clearing again. This time Sesshomaru was able to right himself in the air and landed, albeit a bit wobbly, but on his feet. He growled at the cat bracing himself as he readied for an attack. This time the demon didn't attack instead he laughed again.

"Pathetic, you're just a weak little puppy. You think you can beat me? Hah. Come on puppy, is that all you've got." The panther cackled as he stared the boy down.

Sesshomaru knew this was a tactic to bait him and he wasn't about to take the bait and let his guard down.

"This Sesshomaru is no coward." Sesshomaru growled out as he jumped high into the air and released his poison whip, a green whip made from his demonic energy that flowed from his fingertips at will. A whip that would tear any lower level demon to shreds, it just barely managed to hit the panther as the cat was dodging. Sesshomaru pushed off of the panther with his feet, and then landed on the other side of the clearing to survey the damage he had wrought. Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to adorn his face as he noticed a small trickle of blood come from the panthers arm. "_No coward indeed_." Sesshomaru thought.

The panther eyed the blood coming from his arm and then gazed up at the confidence showing through the boys eyes because he had landed a blow.

"I see, so you're father has been training you, let's see what you got mutt." With that said the panther smirked, and then leapt into the air.

Sesshomaru leapt into the air, following the feline, ready to launch his whip again, but before he could land a blow or even see the cat, he disappeared into thin air. Before Sesshomaru even had a chance to think about where the cat had gone, or had the chance to scent the air for him, he felt a sharp pain in his back. A pain that knocked the air from him and sent him tumbling towards the ground once more. He skidded across the ground on his face making a path in the dirt. When he finally stopped moving he winced as he tried to lift his sweat and blood covered face from the ground. As the little prince was trying to get back to his feet he felt another pain cut across his back. He could feel that it was from claws, claws that most likely belonged to the black panther demon.

The cat kept on attacking with his claws and speed. To an on looker he was just a splash of color and a gust of wind. Poor little Sesshomaru could feel every cut and sting the claws made, every rip to his clothes and skin, that begged him to cry out but he never did. Finally the attacking stopped as the demon came forth and stopped in front of Sesshomaru's face that was lodged into the ground once more. His face distorted in pain and his fangs clamped tightly shut as he held in his screams of pain and suffering.

"Had enough mutt?" The panther asked as he kicked the boy in the chest bringing the boy into another blood filled coughing fit.

When Sesshomaru finally stopped hacking up blood, he looked up at the cat and gave a fierce glare. He gave a small and weak growl towards his superior to show that he would not submit to him. Seeing this, the demon yanked the child up from the ground by his neck, holding him with his sharp claws digging into the young prince's skin. Little Sesshomaru was just too stubborn and prideful to ever give up even though he was badly injured.

"I guess not." The panther yelled as he threw the boy with much force towards the trees once again. Sesshomaru's beaten and bloody body, complete with shredded clothes, hit the same tree he had hit the first time he had been thrown. This time he hit the tree dead center and heard a crack that didn't come from his body. With horror Sesshomaru noticed that the crack was from the tree. The young silver haired puppy couldn't move fast enough as the tree topped over and landed right on top of his body. With so much force from the tree, and such a battered body he finally let out a painful scream that filled the clearing. He whimpered as unconsciousness threatened to claim him but he refused to succumb to the painless black abyss even as black spots started to fill his vision. The pain was overwhelming, Sesshomaru couldn't move, all he could do was whimper like the puppy he was. He didn't like for others to see him in pain, he knew it was a weakness but right now he couldn't help it.

The panther heard the pain filled howl the boy released and at first wondered if he had killed the kid yet. From that howl it sure sounded like it, but as he drew closer he heard the faint whimpering coming from the stubborn kid. He reached for the tree that had fallen atop the dog and yanked it off the boy, not out of kindness or even pity, but just so he could continue his fight. The cat waited a few seconds to give the puppy a chance to at least get up and continue the fight.

Sesshomaru tried to jump up to get away from the cat, but he collapsed in pain before he even got to his feet. His body was shutting down on him. His right arm was even more useless now, as it had been the one to take most of the blow from the tree and had been sliced at the beginning of the fight. It still dripped blood down his finger tips and watered the ground with its dark red substance. He knew he had many crushed ribs and his left leg hurt like hell. Still he scrunched up his face and tried to growl but even that brought him pain. He was panting so hard that he thought he might hyperventilate. He just couldn't get enough air.

The panther seeing the pup's pain again picked him up but this time from the scruff of his shirt and examined the boy. "Feh. I knew you were weak. Your father will pay for what he did to me. I will kill you but first, I want your father to watch as I kill you slowly and then do the same to him." The demon laughed as he shook the boy.

The pup just hung there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath, but that comment about his father scared him. He couldn't afford to be weak; he refused to be his father's weakness. With the last bit of strength he had left, his reached up and sank his fangs in the flesh of his captor as hard as he could manage with such a weak body. He clamped down as hard as he could; trying to call forth his poison again but this time his body was too weak to even feel the deadly liquid that ran through his veins.

The cat feeling the fangs pierce his skin swung his hand out, as he let out a mighty roar of pain. He shook the hand the pup had latched onto with vigor, side to side; up and down anything to get the pup to let go. He shook him around like a rag doll trying to dislodge the boy's deadly fangs from his skin. Finally with all the motion Sesshomaru's fangs were ripped free of his captors hand as his body went sailing though the sky once again.

This time Sesshomaru landed hard on the ground but didn't get up. His body had finally given up on him. He had tried his hardest but this demon was just too strong and fast for him. Everything hurt and no matter what he did he couldn't even manage to lift his head from the position he landed in.

"Oh you'll pay for that you little shit." The cat bellowed as he stomped towards the broken body that lay in a crumpled heap just a few feet from him.

This time all Sesshomaru could do was clench his eyes closed and wait for it to be all over. He knew he crossed a line and was ashamed that he ended up losing. He was going to die and his father was going to be hurt by this. If only he had been stronger, if only he had stayed within his boundaries and not wondered off. "_I swear if I were to survive this I wouldn't ever stop training until I am the very best. I would become an all-powerful TaiYoukai. I'm sorry Father, I have failed you." _Sesshomaru thought as he prepared for his last moments. For someone like Sesshomaru it was hard to call for help, but if he had the strength to he would have verbally, but his body was just too battered to form words. Instead he cried out in his mind. "_Please somebody help me .I'm sorry."_


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 2 The Rescue

On this deceptive beautiful spring afternoon, one that was marvelous even to the most evil creatures on the planet, a very large, very tall man walked through the woods following the scent of his son. This "man" was no man at all; in fact he was a very powerful Inu TaiYoukai, and was the current Lord of Western Lands, and the Dog General of all the demons that roamed his lands. He had long flowing silvery white locks much like his son's, but unlike his son he kept his hair in a high topknot. He had striking golden eyes, the same as his son's, but his were more guarded and controlled through years of practice. He had a more tanned complexion compared to his heir and he had one blue jagged stripe that cut across both of his cheeks. He also had deadly claws and fangs, but his harbored no poison unlike his mate and his son's. The Lord of the West adorned himself in beautiful white silk robes with a splash of blue on his left shoulder. Over his white kimono he wore armor that consisted of a breast plate and two spikes near the top of the armor. On both of his shoulders he wore a pauldron complete with spikes. Also, from each one of his shoulders extended a fur pelt that was formally called a Mokomoko-sama, that looked more like a parted cape with its two tail like ends that almost brushed the ground. On his arms he wore armored gauntlets and vambraces that shielded his arms from attack. Around his waist he wore a red and blue sash that was tied neatly in fashion, a way that one would tie as an obi for their hakamas (pants). Along with his outfit he carried three swords with him. Two he kept at his waist and one he carried on his back. Though he was a lord and one of the most powerful demons to walk the earth, he still wore his armor and swords when he left his castle. Any mindless demon could still attack him, but he would always be ready for a fight.

This marvelous demon, named the Inu no Taisho by title, but Touga by name, was out looking for his boy. The same boy who he had let venture out on such a fine day, who he let skip his studies and training for the day so he could enjoy a little bit of fun that was well deserved. He was out looking for the boy to give him a surprise. The child had been doing very well in his studies, top of his class, and over exceeding with his personal tutors. He had also been improving greatly in his battle and sword training. So now the father thought it was finally time to give the boy his very own sword that he could master. At first his mother was against giving the boy a sword saying he was much too young, seeing as he had yet to grow a mokomoko himself, something that all dog demons grow when they come to a certain age.

The father had won the exchange by saying that Sesshomaru must have just been a late bloomer because when he was the boy's age he had already grown his first fur in. He also had been talked to by his father and given his first sword. The mother, feeling that the father must know best, seeing as Sesshomaru was his world and would never let harm come to him, agreed that the boy was ready to receive his first formal gift from his father. Now Touga was out looking for his son to bring him back to the palace so he could present the precious surprise.

As Touga was walking, following the scent of his child, he could tell that the boy had ventured far further than was permitted for him. With the boy holding the station of heir, he had to be careful when traveling too far because any thick headed demon with a foolish notion in their head, would try to go after him for the throne.

As Touga was walking deep into the uncharted forest area he stilled, then slowly he raised his nose to the air with his eyes trained on the forest before him. The scent that was brought through his olfactory senses caused him stop in his tracks and made his blood run cold. The dog lord's eyes dilated with shock, then in a split second he took off like a speeding bullet; for what he smelt was something he wished he could never smell again, the blood of his only son, Sesshomaru.

Touga whipped through the trees faster than he had ever gone before, with speeds he didn't even know he possessed. His son was many miles away, something that would take a normal human hours to accomplish, took the great TaiYoukai mere minutes to cover. He had to get to his son before anything worse happened to him. He had to find out why there was so much blood clinging to his little boy's scent. When Touga finally broke through the trees with a growl, and landed into the clearing he smelled his son in, the dog was shocked at what he found.

In the middle of the clearing stood a very large built panther demon standing over what looked like his son. Sesshomaru lied on the forest floor with a pool of blood soaking the ground beneath him. He had his eyes closed and looked to be waiting for the demon to finish him off.

The cat demon, who had heard the dog lord's growl was startled at first but then smirked when he saw just who had crashed through the trees.

Touga watched as the cat turned its burning, fierce yellow slitted eyes onto him. Recognition flashed inside both adult demons' eyes. Also a burning anger, even more fierce than the one already aflame, crept into the dog's eyes as he remembered just who this demon was.

The panther demon, named Taiki, and Touga were good friends once upon a time but once upon a time should only exist in fairy tales, something of which doesn't last forever, or are not true. The relationship that Taiki and Touga had was strong until things went sour. They had been like brothers to one another, helping the other if they were ever in trouble. Then one day Taiki grew mad with greed he wanted power, but went about getting it in all the wrong ways. While Touga was all about preserving life, Taiki was all about destroying it. He had the mentality that the more you kill the more people will fear you and obey you. He didn't care if people respected him; he just wanted their obedience, he wanted to rule. Touga at first let his friend be, but when he started attacking inside the dog lord's territory that is where he had to draw his line. He wasn't just fighting the warriors, the samurai, or the army; no he was going after the defenseless humans and vulnerable women and children. He thought to bring the strong down by hurting their weak. You are only as strong as you're weakest player. Touga finally got involved and was forced to fight his best friend; friends that were once close to evenly matched. It brought much pain to battle someone he thought to be his ally.

With only attacking the weak, Taiki had grown no stronger, while Touga, who had been continuously training with his father, had only grown stronger. The match was a long and bloody one that brought up harsh emotions. Though very bloody and with a body ripped to shreds, Touga came out the victor; a battle that had lasted many hours was finally complete. Taiki lay upon the forest floor with his back to the earth and his neck out as his once comrades sword resting upon it. No more blood was shed as Touga said his final words to the defeated panther demon. "I banish you from these lands. Know that it is only our old friendship that keeps you alive. If I ever see your face again, I will kill you." Touga said with a snarl as he pulled his sword from the cat's neck. He slashed the blade one more time to get the blood off then sheathed it. He walked about with his head held high never looking back.

That had been the last time he had ever set eyes upon the cat, the last time he ever wished to see those yellow eyes. Now to see him back in his lands, and up to his old ways, attacking the weaker, the defenseless, infuriated the dog to no end.

The first words to come out of the panthers mouth made the dog go livid. "Watch Dog General, as I kill your precious puppy." The cat laughed. He turned his head back to the battered body of the TaiYoukai's son. He cackled as he swung his claws towards the boy, headed directly for the child's heart.

Without preamble, without even a thought, Touga rushed forward across the clearing towards the cat and his puppy, his eye bleeding red as his inner beast threatened to take over. Before the cat even had a chance to look back at his adversary, Touga sliced the clawed hand headed for his sons little body clean off.

"You will not touch him." Taisho growled out. His voice barely even sounding human as his beast was so close to the surface. It was instinctual to protect those close to him and right now saving his son was the only thing on his mind.

The panther gave a loud cry as he clutched at his now handless arm, an arm that was gushing blood everywhere. He glared up at the dog general with a snarl marking his face.

"Know this, I keep my word." Taisho announced to his old friend as he unsheathed one of the swords at his waist, the Tetsusaiga. "You have betrayed me for the last time, and have injured your last victim." He raised Tetsusaiga up to the evil cat's face, a face he once cared for, a face that belonged to a once loyal friend. Someone who had chosen the wrong path, a path of greedy destruction. Now the cat was about to be served justice for his crimes, and by the hand of his once loyal friend.

Before the cat could make any type of comeback Touga brought the sword down in an arc, slicing the head right off of the cat, a cat that would never wreak havoc on any more defenseless creatures.

Long before the body of the now deceased panther could hit the ground Touga had rushed to the battered body of his one and only son. He kneeled down slowly seeing the dreadful condition his child was in. He was afraid to touch him, afraid to break him and further. Concern for the boy won out as he heard the boy start to cough and hack up what he could see and smell was blood. He reached down to the almost unconscious child and picked him up into his arms very gently so as to not cause any more harm.

Not caring if the boy's blood stained his clothes, he held the pup close as he breathed out one word. "Sesshomaru." He sighed with tears in his eyes. He was afraid he had lost the boy when he saw the condition he was in. He gave a small smile of relief as he watched the boys eyes open and look up his father's face.

"F-Father. I...I-I couldn't - I tried-" Sesshomaru stuttered with barely any strength to even form the words.

Touga watched as his boy tried to speak, he saw the pain and the shame upon the boy's face. He knew the pup had tried. It wasn't his fault that he lost; he was just too young to defeat someone like that yet. He was scared what this type of experience would do to Sesshomaru emotionally and mentally.

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe my son. You're safe." Touga soothed as he started off towards home, knowing that given treatment from his healers, the boy would live. He had the best healers in the world and he knew they would not fail. They would save his son's life where he couldn't. Sesshomaru, finally feeling safe, finally succumbed to unconsciousness as his head fell atop his father's shoulder.


End file.
